Champion (Luke Grant)
Early Life Lucas Grant was born October 7, 1982, in Queens, New York to working class parents Joseph and April Grant. By the time Luke was 4 his father had started to enter the late stages of a debilitating genetic disease. Thanks to modern medicine Joe was able to continue to live albeit not comfortably, nor happily. Luke grew to be a strong, intelligent and sensitive young man with an appreciation for literature and history. Due to his father's condition he worked many odd jobs throughout high school to supplement his mother's income, never getting to play football as he always wanted. After high school Luke managed to attend New York University where he attained a degrees in Political Science and History. Military Career Towards the end of his college career, approaching 21, Luke began to feel the overwhelming worry he would inherit the same disease that was slowly killing his father. Rather than await what he considered to be his fate Luke enlisted in the United States Marines after graduating at 21 years old. In January 2005 Grant was deployed to Iraq participating in the Battle of Al Qaim in addition to several small skirmishes throughout 2005 and 2006. Grant showed incredible leadership on the field and bravery in the face of combat. During his time in Iraq he made good friends with CIA paramilitary officer Russel "Rust" Noble after the officer saved his life in combat. On November 13, 2006, during the Battle of Ramadi, Grant disobeyed direct orders and was injured by an IED trying to save other soldiers in his platoon. His commanding officer Alan Sharp discovered Grant's undisclosed medical condition had him honorably discharged, worried for his soldier's safety. Luke Grant returned to the United States in December of 2006, having served for almost two years. Becoming Champion Back stateside Luke went from job to job as his genetic condition became onset, trading his strength for a lack of motor capability. He worked for some time as a construction worker before being employed as a security guard for the Knighton Institution museums. One particular night a major exhibit was being held for an ancient helmet found in Africa. Researchers Carlie Cannon and Alfred Klein brought the helmet for research in the institution, presenting their findings before a party of socialites. Thieves attacked the museum, in hopes of seizing the valuable helmet for their mysterious employer. Luke risked his life to save Carlie and Dr. Klein, suffering multiple bullet wounds in the process. In the heat of combat Luke reached out to the helmet and in the process gained fantastic new abilities. With his new-found powers Luke repelled the thieves and saved the museum denizens. Dr. Klein would later examine the helmet and Luke realizing that dormant alien DNA in bio-matter on the helmet had paired with similar DNA in Luke's own genes, paired with mysterious radiation emanating from the armor supercharged Luke's cells and led to his new host of abilities. Few people were aware of Luke's new powers, limited to Dr. Klein and his best friend Phillip Kim. Though his friend initially warned Luke from using his abilities, when Phil was held in a hostage situation Luke leapt to his rescue, urged by Dr. Klein, and bearing the soon to be iconic helmet. The media was sent into a frenzy and 2007 was marked as the beginning of the Age of Heroes, brought on by none other than the Incredible Champion. The Vindicators | Personality = He has a personality | Powers = He has powers | Abilities = He has abilities | Strength = He has strengths | Weaknesses = He has weaknesses | Equipment = He has equipment | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Character Sheet | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Vindicators Category:Xenos Category:Humans Category:Incomplete Articles